


Вынужденные меры

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан и Эрен вынуждены помогать друг другу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вынужденные меры

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Shingeki no Kyojin festival

Жан еще не вернулся окончательно. Путешествие было слишком трудным, план едва не провалился, когда отряд освободил его, вещество уже ввели. Место укола все еще воспалено, дергает и ноет. И Жана по-прежнему преследуют видения о бесконечных горных хребтах, белых вершинах, хвойных лесах на склонах. Запах гнилого дерева и крови, глянцевые стволы, уходящие высоко в бледное небо, сырая земля. Его преследуют видения о каменных коридорах лабораторного корпуса, влажных стенах камеры, где ему делали уколы. Он снова встречает человека с лицом, похожим на морду обезьяны, других людей, которых не запомнил. Опять и опять Жану снится, как он спускается на землю с дерева, как выводит из строя свой УПМ и как его скручивают и уводят. Когда во сне появляются иглы, разные: большие и маленькие, толстые и совсем тонкие, он хочет вырваться из забытья. Когда ему видится, как под кожу вливают яд, он хочет забиться в темноту еще дальше. Кричит и просыпается.

— Тише.

Знакомый до тошноты голос первое, что он слышит. Теперь Эрен всегда рядом — таков приказ капитана Ривая, — сидит на краю кровати, хмурится, прозрачно-зеленые глаза темнеют. Жан вытирает пот со лба краем пододеяльника, слизывает соленые капли с губ и спрашивает — почему-то в голову каждый раз после забытья приходит одно и то же:

— Когда привыкание закончится?

Эрен пожимает плечами:

— Я не помню. И слава богу, конечно. 

Горбится, трет предплечье ладонью. В такие минуты Жан не уверен, чего больше хочет — поблагодарить Эрена за помощь или врезать ему хорошенько, чтобы не сидел с таким видом. 

И они бы точно подрались, если бы Жан остался прежним собой. Но в его теле, необратимо, неумолимо перестраиваются клетки. Отряду не удалось предотвратить эксперимент, инъекцию успели сделать до того, как Эрен и другие добрались до лаборатории в катакомбах. И теперь Жан меняется. Боль и ужас, мучившие его во сне, сменяются таким же неотвязным и непереносимым возбуждением. Оно — часть процесса перестройки, всегда следует за галлюцинациями. Настолько сильное, что член за секунды наливается и торчит колом, неприлично натягивая пижамные штаны и одеяло, а яйца поджимаются и ноют. 

Это бесит и пугает Жана гораздо сильнее видений. Легко понять, почему. Личное, обычно скрытое от глаз, бесстыдно выворачивается каждый раз, когда начинается приступ. Каждый раз оно похоже на изнасилование. Жан ничего не может поделать, дрочит, пока не заболит головка. И все равно возбуждение не спадает. Да к тому же приходится каждый раз описывать все это Ханджи-сан. Ей надо знать все, буквально все до секунды. 

Потому невозможно не злиться и не стыдится себя, хотя Ханджи-сан твердит, что гормональная атака — часть процесса. А еще Эрен постоянно рядом, Эрен стал свидетелем первого прилива, и в конце концов так вышло, что именно Эрен оказался в его кровати. 

Иначе и быть не могло, Жан понимает. Рано или поздно. Они заперты в одной комнате. На шести квадратах две узкие кровати и тумбочка. Слишком тесно, все на виду, они почти сталкиваются лбами, когда одновременно встают отлить. 

И хотя Жан каждый раз обещает себе, что не станет больше связываться с Эреном, с первых секунд очередного приступа вся уверенность летит к черту. Жану хочется заорать и вцепиться Эрену в горло за то, что тому приказали приглядывать за ним, хочется схватить его за грудки и вытрясти душу. А больше всего хочется, чтобы Эрен трахнул его. 

Если подумать, Эрен виноват во многом. Он мог бы лучше контролировать себя, мог бы быстрее учиться, мог бы то, мог бы это, тогда бы миссия прошла, как задумывалось, не погибли бы люди и Жан не превратился бы в титана. Но история, как любил говорить их историк в кадетском корпусе, не терпит сослагательного наклонения. 

С другой стороны, именно Эрен способен, если что, остановить Жана-титана, а еще Эрен может дрочить ему и трахать одновременно, что, как выяснилось, гораздо эффективнее, чем мастурбация. Потому особенно наезжать на него Жан не решается. 

Сейчас, в их десятый день в укрытии, они оба находятся в эпицентре приступа. Жан оглядывает Эрена с ног до головы. Виной всему одуряющее, неестественное возбуждение, из-за него Жан думает, что Эрен ничего себе. Видит его всего, до самой крошечной черточки: родинки под правой мочкой, трещинки в уголках губа, маленькую ямку на щеке. Как завороженный, следит за движениями кадыка, окатывает взглядом рельеф мышц под рубашкой.

Эрен неловко ухмыляется:

— Опять, да?

Жан кивает и ерзает на кровати.

Эрен сглатывает и оглядывает его в ответ, жадно ощупывает, оглаживает взглядом. В минуты просветления Жан начинает задумываться, почему Эрен так легко пошел на близость. Но в данный момент ему не до раздумий. Он тихо ругается сквозь зубы, потом хрипло шипит:

— Давай уже.

Невозможно дольше терпеть. Бедра как будто сами двигаются, от прикосновения тонкой ткани к головке хочется стонать, ерзать. Жан сжимает член через штаны, трет, поглаживает. Эрен отодвигает одеяло. Никаких лишних ласк, никаких поцелуев. Жан вздергивает бедра, на штанах расплывается влажное пятно смазки. Он скидывает с ног тесную пижаму, переворачивается на живот. Так можно кончить быстрее. Слушает, как Эрен откручивает крышку баночки с маслом, как с влажным шлепаньем мажет руки. Невольно переступает коленями, чтобы хоть немного унять возбуждение. 

А потом Эрен касается его члена и сует пальцы между ягодиц. Жан прикусывает подушку.. Невозможно не стонать, не кричать, когда Эрен начинает ритмично двигать рукой, трахая его, и одновременно, в такт, скользит пальцами по члену, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Жан всхлипывает, затыкает рот кулаком. Ежедневная борьба. Хорошо, что приступы случается с ним не два или три раза в день. Кожа горит, яйца разрываются, по позвоночнику к ягодицам стекает жар. Еще немного. Вдруг Эрен убирает руку с его члена. Жан, едва понимая, что происходит, кричит:

— Какого хрена? Я почти!

— Я тоже, идиот! — огрызается Эрен. Жан оборачивается. Свободной рукой тот дрочит себе, быстро, резко, подстраиваясь под движения другой. 

Жан чертыхается.

— Да чтоб тебя! 

— Заткнись, — хрипло выдыхает Эрен. Жан чертыхается, но подчиняется. Выгибается, зажмуривается, тянется одной рукой к члену. Черт с ним. Главное кончить.

— Только не тормози, — цедит он и принимается ласкать себя. Несколько секунд, может больше, слышно только хлюпанье, скольжение, влажные шлепки. Эрен кончает первым. Особенно глубоко толкает в него пальцы, сжимает головку. Жан распахивает глаза, выворачивает голову, чтобы поймать это последнее мгновение. И когда замечает, как сперма течет между пальцев, дергается назад и выплескивается следом. Короткий, сдавленный крик срывается сам собой. Просто нет сил снова зажать рот. Жан падает, зарывается в одеяло, прижимает колени к животу. После оргазма всегда хочется застыть и не шевелиться. Эрен тяжело дышит где-то вверху, Жан хочет, чтобы тот убрался наконец.

— Ханджи-сан сказала, что приступы скоро закончатся, — говорит Эрен. Наверное пытается подбодрить и утешить. Похлопывает по плечу. Жан дергается, не смотрит на него. 

— Ты тоже станешь надеждой человечества, — усмехается Эрен тихо. — А еще, знаешь, благодаря тебе мы сделали еще один шаг на пути к свободе.

Жан горько ухмыляется. Из Эрена хреновый утешитель. Да, черт побери. Жан герой. Герой, не способный контролировать даже свой член. Но он справился, он выполнил задание, нашел лабораторию, разведал, что там внутри, даже почти сбежал. Вот только сейчас Жана это вовсе не утешает.

— Ладно, теперь можно еще поспать, — тянет Эрен. Для него тут курорт, не надо драить убежище, не надо чистить картошку и мыть посуду. 

— Иди ты к черту, — бросает ему Жан. Он ждет, когда перестановки в его теле закончатся. Он ждет, когда сможет вырваться на свободу.


End file.
